The present disclosure relates to the formation of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to the formation of semiconductor devices by etching features.
During semiconductor wafer processing, features may be etched into various layers. Increased line edge roughness or line width roughness of the etched features may increase device leakage.